Princess Cadance
Princess Cadance (プリンセス・ケイデンス, Purinsesu Keidensu) is an Alicorn pony who is first featured in the season two finale alongside her husband Shining Armor. Her debut episode gives her proper title as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. She is Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law (after marrying Shining Armor in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2) and former foal-sitter, Princess Celestia's adopted niece, and the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire alongside Shining Armor. She is also stated to be "a very distant relative" of Princess Amore, the former unicorn ruler of the Crystal Empire. "The Crystal Heart has returned. Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not." :—Princess Cadance. Appearance :Voice actor: Britt McKillip (English), Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese), Not Known (French), Marisa della Pasqua (Italian), Tanja Schmitz (German), Réka Simonyi (Hungarian), Katja Aakkula (Finnish), Park Seon-yeong (Korean), Katarzyna Łaska (Polish), Anda Tamasanu (Romanian), Elena Chebaturkina (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Anneli Heed (Swedish), Ría Apérgi (Greek), Not Known (European Spanish), Romina Marroquín Payró (Latin American Spanish), Raquel Marinho (Brazilian Portuguese), Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (Singing voice): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Niki Georgakakou (Greek), Anna Cano (European Spanish), Carla Cerda (Latin American Spanish), Cidália Castro (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Gallery Personality Princess Cadance is depicted as kind, caring, and a born leader. She has a long history and friendship with Twilight Sparkle from when they were young, as seen in a flashback in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. She can be insisting, as despite getting weaker, she attempts to protect the Crystal Empire with her magic until she reaches her limits. Cadance is also depicted as adventurous and somewhat laid-back, as seen in Three's A Crowd. Relationships Friends/Allies *Mayor Mare *Ponies *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Princess Celestia (adoptive aunt) *Princess Luna (adoptive aunt) *Shining Armor (husband) *Twilight Sparkle (sister-in-law) *Twilight Velvet (mother-in-law) *Night Light (father-in-law) *Prince Blueblood (adoptive cousin) *Princess Amore (distant relative) *Dean Cadance (Human counterpart) Neutral *Sunset Shimmer *Discord *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *Lord Tirek *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Lightning Bolt Society **Dave the Intern **Willy Walrus **Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Magic Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Magic *Flight Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Twilight's flashback Twilight has a flashback to when she was a foal and Cadance was her foalsitter. Cadance greets young Twilight with a hug, bandages her and wipes her tears when she's hurt, plays with her on a swing-set, tells Twilight she feels lucky to be her foal-sitter, and does a little song and dance with her. Twilight's voice-over says Cadance spreads love wherever she goes, while a brief scene shows Cadance casting a spell that quells an argument between Lucky Clover and Wild Fire. Twilight mentions in the flashback that Cadance is a princess, while Twilight calls herself "just a regular old unicorn." Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Alicorn Ponies Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Royalty